Londonium (Re-Post)
by 8ternity
Summary: [ONE SHOT RE-Post] Happy Ending! Aku ingin kau mengukir namaku sebagai pelindungmu. Tapi takdir mengukir namamu dalam jurang kematian. Aku tidak akan mungkin menerimanya sampai ujung kehidupanku. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku bahkan di penghujung kehidupan. Jika takdir tidak bisa membuatnya terjadi. Maka aku yang akan membuatnya terjadi-Mingyu/Meanie MinWon Seventeen Couple/Yaoi


Title : Londonium

Author : 8ternity

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Sad, Hurt, Little Fantasy

Main Cast : -Mingyu

-Wonwoo

-Jihoon (Woozi)

Summary : Dimana hidup, kematian, serta cinta sudah ku simpan di tanganku. Aku tidak mau dikuasai takdir. Tapi tidak akan takdir bergerak atas kehendakku. Aku ingin kau mengukir namaku sebagai pelindungmu. Tapi sisi lain takdir memilih jalan menyimpang. Hingga ia mengukir namamu di dalam jurang kematian. Kematian mungkin akhir segalanya. Tapi aku tidak akan mungkin menerima fakta kematian sampai ujung kehidupanku. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku bahkan jika di penghujung kehidupan. Jika takdir tidak bisa membuatnya terjadi. Maka aku yang akan membuatnya terjadi-Mingyu

.

Note : tulisan miring tandanya buat flashback, dan tulisan miring garis bawah di dimensi(?) lain. ^^

.

.

Malam yang diguyur hujan. Dingin, terpojok. Seorang pria berteriak beringas namun terbungkam rerintikkan hujan. Tangannya terkepal takut. Tapi setelah hampir berlari, tubuhnya malah dipeluk tangan-tangan tangguh di belakangnya. Berontak lagi, berteriak lagi. Tapi tak ada yang berubah kecuali pelukkan yang makin erat.

"Jangan lari, Jeon Wonwoo. Aku mencintaimu." Suara intrupsi yang terdengar tak rela.

"Aiih, lepaskan aku!" Ia berteriak sangat keras, benar-benar keras.

"Tidak! Biarkan kali ini saja menjadi nyata. Berikan aku waktu satu malam saja bersamamu. Biarkan aku tidak mendapat hatimu. Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku bersamamu dengan sentuhan lebih, sayang." Erat, malah makin erat pelukkannya.

"Tidak akan! Biarkan aku pergi! Lepas!" Ia berontak lagi.

Bahunya di cengkram. Tubuhnya terhentak memaksanya berbalik menghadap pria beringas yang memaksanya dari tadi. Jeon Jungkook, seorang yang haus akan cinta Jeon Wonwoo. Yang sebenarnya adalah cinta terlarang. Cintanya yang tumbuh pada kakaknya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu! Tidak bisakah kau mengerti?"

"Aku memang tidak bisa mengerti pikiran konyolmu!" Wonwoo memberontak makin kuat bersama dengan semua rasa kesalnya.

"Hentikan tangismu, Hyung! Hentikan!" ucapnya kasar seraya mengguncang kuat tubuh kurus Wonwoo.

"Tidak! Lepaskan!" Hampir Wonwoo berteriak lebih histeris.

"DUUGG!" Pria itu jatuh, tatapannya kabur.

"DORR!" Sebuah patrun mesium melesak membelah teriakan pada hari dingin itu.

Tatapannya makin kabur, kemudian menggelap. Ia terlelap tepat sebelum percikan darah sebagai pengantar tidurnya.

* * *

Cahaya matahari bersinar. Hari ini cerah setelah kemarin hujan lumayan deras. Seorang pria mengerjapkan matanya yang silau terkena pantulan cahaya yang memasuki jendela kecil yang agak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Setelah cukup lama membiasakan diri sambil mengembalikan kesadarannya, akhirnya ia sadar sepenuhnya. Ruangan putih, serba putih. Ini, rumah sakit? Matanya menatap infus tergantung di sisi kiri ranjangnya. Dirasanya tangan kanannya dipegang hangat. Matanya mengedar menatap tangannya. Senyumnya mengembang melihat sang appa-lah yang menggenggam tangan kanannya. Appa-nya tertidur. Ia tersenyum kecil. Di gerakannya sedikit tangan kanannya. Maksudnya untuk sedikit membangunkan appa-nya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Wonwoo?" Appa Jeon yang melihat Wonwoo sudah terbangun sebenarnya masih berada dalam tahap pengendalian jiwanya yang tadi sibuk berjalan-jalan di dunia mimpi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Appa Jeon makin erat menggenggam tangan kanan Wonwoo.

"Appa, Wonwoo baik-baik saja. Appa jangan khawatir," ucap Wonwoo, ia tersenyum simpul.

"Syukurlah, appa sangat khawatir setelah mendapat kabar hari itu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, appa. Kau lihat, aku sehat saja," ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya. Berjanjilah cepat membaik, Wonwoo."

"Ya, appa. Hmm.. appa, bagaimana dengan Jungkook?" Wonwoo masih mengingat jelas apa yang terjadi malam itu, entah appa-nya menyadarinya atau tidak.

"Sudah sayang. Kau harus sembuh saja dulu." Entah apa yang terjadi, ekspresi appa-nya berubah menjadi sedih.

"A-ada apa, appa? Jungkook baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Wonwoo khawatir, apapun yang terjadi selama ia pingsan, ia harus tahu.

"Ada apa, appa? Aku harus tahu. Tolong appa." Wonwoo masih tak bisa menutupi bahwa bagaimanapun ia sangat menyayangi Jungkook, meski ia masih punya rasa trauma atas kejadian malam itu.

"Sudahlah, Jungkook-mu sudah tiada. Ia ditembak malam itu. Dan kau dipukul, Won. Kemarin Jungkook sudah dimakamkan. Dan besok kau akan pergi ke London. Appa harap kau bisa meringankan bebanmu. Itu tempat impianmu bukan? Pasti sangat indah, Wonwoo. Seluruh barangmu sudah siap di sana. Juga akan ada yang menemanimu dalam liburanmu." Appa tersenyum seraya mengacak sedikit rambut Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih, appa. Aku pasti akan membaik. Aku berjanji." Wonwoo sedikit menitikkan air mata kehilangannya.

Ia menjanjikan sesuatu pada sang pelindung. Ia berjanji akan membaik. Tanpa melihat siapa yang berdiri di dekatnya. Pria dengan wajah menyenangkan tersenyum tanpa beban.

* * *

Sebuah perjalanan yang ia tunggu. Mimpi yang ingin ia dapat dari dulu. Tapi salahkan takdir yang membuatnya menggapai ini semua setelah sebuah tragedi yang memberikan trauma padanya. Benarkah adiknya meninggal setelah kejadian itu? Apa ia harus berterima kasih atas penyelamatan yang tepat pada waktunya itu? Tapi apa ia harus berterima kasih atas kematian adiknya di depan matanya? Setidaknya ia selamat, tapi kehilangan yang amat disayangi sama dengan luka yang ditorehkan kejadian itu juga. Ya, kurang lebih begitu.

Tepat sebuah suara hasil mesin terbang di langit membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya. Papan jadwal penerbangan di dekat tempatnya duduk menunjukkan jadwal penerbangan teratas adalah London. Ia tersenyum, bayang-bayang kota London ada di kepalanya. Banyak yang perlu didatangi. Wonwoo terkekeh. Suara _sound system_ tiba-tibabergema di ruang tunggu. Wonwoo tersenyum, ia akan pergi ke tempat impiannya. London.

* * *

Setelah beberapa jam mendudukkan diri di pesawat, Wonwoo merasa sedikit lelah. Wonwoo keluar dan sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya. Tenang rasanya memijakkan kaki di tanah London yang kini menginjak musim semi. Wonwoo melangkah dengan tersenyum. Ia mencoba keluar dan mencari taksi. Tangannya merogoh kantung mantel tipisnya mencari secarik kertas yang mencatat alamat rumahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan kembali berjalan ke arah taksi-taksi yang terlihat berparkiran rapi. Baru saja ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya, seorang pria cukup tua lebih dulu menghampirinya. Menawarkan taksi, tentu Wonwoo menerimanya. Kemudian ia memberi secarik kertas tadi.

"Kita pergi ke sana, pak." ucapnya seraya tersenyum yang hanya dibalas senyum dan anggukkan kecil.

Matanya bergerak menatapi jalanan.

' _Musim semi yang indah,'_ pikirnya.

Seluruh daratan dipenuhi dengan tunas-tunas tanaman baru dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Indah sekali.

"Pak, apa masih jauh?" Wonwoo bertanya.

"Tidak juga, tuan. Itu, di dalam gang itu." Sang supir berkata seraya tangannya menunjuk gang yang dimaksud.

' _Gang, namun luas,'_ pikir Wonwoo.

"Pak, saya berhenti di sini," ucapnya.

"Ahh.. baik tuan."

"Berapa,pak?"

"Tidak perlu, tuan. Anggap ini ucapan terima kasih saya atas kunjungan Anda ke London ini." Bapak itu tersenyum.

"Tidak, pak. Saya merasa tidak enak." Wonwoo sedikit memaksa.

"Tetap tidak bisa, tuan." Pak supir tidak menurut.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak, pak." Wonwoo tersenyum lebar dan dibalas senyum serta deheman kecil.

Wonwoo keluar dengan ceria, tak sadar bahwa ada yang mengawasinya. Orang itu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo tersenyum memperhatikan tanah yang terlihat terlahir kembali. Namun tanpa dua insan itu ketahui juga. Pria berwajah menyenangkan juga menatap objek sama, Wonwoo.

Wonwoo masih asik dengan tunas-tunas tanaman imut di jalanan. Sesekali ia sengaja menginjak salah satu tunas yang ia temui. Terasa lucu. Mengganjal di bawah sepatunya, ketika ia mengangkat kakinya tampak tunas itu terlihat lepek dan hampir rata dengan tanah. Wonwoo tertawa renyah. Sesekali ia memandang bunga-bunga bermekaran di pekarangan rumah-rumah yang ia lewati. Matanya menangkap kedai kopi kecil di pinggiran gang. Kopi ala London. Pasti enak. Ia tersenyum dan mendatangi kedai itu. Agak sepi, mungkin banyak yang merasa tidak cocok minum kopi dimusim semi.

Wonwoo memesan satu _cup_ kopi hangat, ia suka kopi hangat. Setidaknya untuk teman di perjalanan. Ingatannya melayang, akan ada yang menemaninya di sini. Rasa penasarannya seakan mencuat, mungkin orang itu di rumah. Tak sabar rasanya untuk pulang. Dan kebetulan pesanannya sudah selesai. Ia tersenyum dan ingin melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil menikmati suasana tenang London. Namun baru saja ingin keluar. Hari malah menurunkan hujan panas. Wonwoo terpaksa terdiam di depan pintu kedai. Tangannya memainkan air yang jatuh dari atap kedai. Hari menjadi teduh dan hujan malah makin deras. Wonwoo mendengus kesal. Ia memundurkan sedikit langkahnya takut terkena cipratan hujan. Tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan payung abu-abunya berdiri di depan pintu masuk kedai itu. Membuat Wonwoo mundur lagi beberapa langkah. Berhadapan dengan jarak segitu dekat dengan seorang pria menorehkan rasa khawatir. Mungkin karena traumanya. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Ingin ikut, tuan?" Pria itu berbicara ramah.

Wonwoo hanya bingung dan menatap sekitarnya. Tak ada siapapun.

"Aku?" Ia bertanya.

"Haha.. tentu.. ingin ku antarkan sampai rumah, tuan?"

"Kau.."

"Jangan dikira ojek payung, tuan. Hanya aku kasihan melihat pria manis sepertimu yang terlihat ingin segera pulang." Pria itu tersenyum kecil.

"Ahhh.. B-Baiklah.." Dengan agak canggung Wonwoo bergabung dengan pria itu.

"Kau.. sepertinya bukan orang sini, tuan. Siapa namamu?"

"Ya, aku asal Korea Selatan. Namaku Jeon Wonwoo, aku liburan di sini." Wonwoo tersenyum kecil.

" _Bingo!_ Wonwoo.. nama yang bagus. Aku juga asal Korea Selatan. Aku Kim Mingyu. Panggil Mingyu saja. Aku tidak suka panggilan formal."

"Baiklah.. Mingyu. Kalau begitu panggil aku Wonwoo saja." Wonwoo tersenyum senang, teman dari negara yang sama pasti menyenangkan.

"Rumah mu di mana?"

"Di ujung gang, sebelah kiri warna abu-abu." Wonwoo kembali tersenyum membuat suasana jadi hangat.

"Ahhh.. kau putra Tuan Jeon? Aku yang akan menemanimu selama di London, Wonwoo. Appa-mu sudah cerita kan?" ucap Mingyu tersenyum lembut.

"Benarkah? Waahh.. hebat.. syukurlah kalau begitu. Ku pikir appa mungkin memberiku _maid_ yang tua untuk menemaniku. Syukurlah kau.. hehe" Ia terkekeh mengetahui khayalan jauh dari kenyataan.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Sudah.. ayo pulang," ucap Mingyu seraya mengacak kecil rambut Wonwoo.

* * *

Telah kini menginjak hampir tiga bulan lamanya mereka bersama dalam satu atap. Apa yang tak mungkin terjadi? Menumbuhkan perasaan bisa jadi mudah kalau sama-sama tertarik atau mungkin sudah ditakdirkan bertemu.

Tik.. tik..

Tuhan kembali menjatuhkan bulir-bulir air istimewa bagi salah satu insannya.

"Mingyu.. hujan.." Seorang pria yang tadi tampak menikmati mekarnya mawar di Taman _Queen Mary's_ ini menengadahkan kepalanya menatap pria di sisinya.

"Baiklah. Kita berteduh, Wonwoo." Pria bernama Mingyu itu menarik tangan Wonwoo, ia menjaga Wonwoo sangat baik, Wonwoo berarti baginya.

"Mingyu, kau suka hujan?" Wonwoo bertanya lembut.

"Tentu." Migyu tersenyum. Memang benar ia suka hujan.

"Kenapa?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang selalu ia tanyakan setiap hujan turun, entah mengapa ia tak bosan.

"Aku sudah banyak menjawab. Tapi mungkin ini saatnya. Karena hujan ini aku bertemu denganmu. Karena hujan ini kita saling bertemu pandang dan mengenal. Ya, bagiku hujan adalah keajaiban. Tuhan memberikan keajaiban itu untukku. Ia mengijinkanku untuk menjaga seorang malaikat tanpa sayap yang entah aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatakan betapa sempurnanya malaikat itu. Dan kau tahu? Kau malaikat itu, kau Wonwoo. _Saranghae_. _Jeongmal saranghae_. Aku mencintaimu sejak awal pertemuan kita." Mingyu menggenggam telapak tangan dingin Wonwoo.

"Mingyu.." Butiran kristal berjatuhan dari kelopak mata Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo, aku tak memaksamu menerimaku. Tolong jangan menangis." Mingyu memeluk lembut pria yang sangat ia cintai ini, jika ia menyakiti Wonwoo berarti suatu kesalahan kejujurannya.

"Mingyu.. _Nado_.." Mingyu tercekat, Wonwoo mencintainya juga.

"Wonwoo.. kau…" Mingyu melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap Wonwoo.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Terima kasih, Wonwoo." Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat.

Siapa sangka dengan turunnya hujan menjadi awal kisah cinta yang mungkin akan abadi.

Pria dengan setelan putih bersihnya melambaikan tangannya pada Wonwoo dengan wajah menyenangkan yang sama sekali tak pernah pudar.

"Woozi.." Lirih Wonwoo juga melemparkan senyum balasan pada sosok putih di tengah hujan itu. Sosok yang datang saat hujan. Sosok yang selalu tersenyum hanya pada Wonwoo.

* * *

Kembali pada suatu sore yang tak begitu panas. Sudah hampir satu tahun hubungan mereka. Seorang pria dengan senyum lucunya menggandeng lengan pria di sisinya. Mereka berada pada salah satu tempat impian pria itu. _Tower Bridge_ yang berdiri di Sungai Thames, tempat paling mengesankan di London. Ia dan kekasihnya tersenyum bahagia. Bahagia setelah semalam pria itu hampir tak tertidur semalaman setelah ia dihantui mimpi Jeon Jungkook dimana mimpi itu dikendalikan malaikat yang tak lepas dari senyum yang terlihat lembut dan suci, Woozi. Wonwoo adalah pegangannya sekarang. Mata Wonwoo menatap tajam Sungai Thames, matanya menangkap sosok Woozi. Dan benar saja hari menjadi hujan. Woozi tersenyum lagi.

"Eumm.. Mingyu.. Kau suka hujan? Kenapa?" Selalu, selalu itu yang kau tanyakan Tuan Jeon.

"Kenapa? Baiklah, meski kau selalu bertanya hal sama saat hujan, tapi aku tak akan bosan, sayang. Mungkin ini konyol. Aku menyukai hujan karena kau. Hujan mengingatkanku pada orang yang teramat istimewa di relung hati ini. Karena hujan aku mencintai pria istimewa yang begitu tegar meski terlihat begitu rapuh. Karena hujan telah mempertemukanku dangan malaikat tanpa sayap yang begitu sempurna. Aku menyukai hujan karena kau, kau yang menjadikanku alasan satu-satunya untuk bertahan hidup di dunia. Aku sangat mencintaimu, sampai tak ada lagi tempat di hati ini untuk orang lain. Dan yang harus kau ketahui, aku Kim Mingyu akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun bahkan saat nafas ini terhenti. _Jeongmal saranghae_ , Wonwoo."

"Mingyu.. _N-nado_.." Wonwoo menghambur ke pelukan prianya, Mingyu hanya tersenyum mengelus surai prianya.

"Mingyu, ayo duduk. Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur di bahumu, boleh?" Mingyu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau boleh menggunakan bahuku untuk menopang rasa lelahmu kapanpun kau mau." Mingyu menatap wajah pucat Wonwoo. Ia pikir Wonwoo hanya lelah tanpa menyadari senyum pasti Woozi.

" _Saranghae,_ Mingyu. Aku tidur, ya? Terima kasih." Sunyi, tak ada suara lagi kecuali suara hujan yang makin deras.

Ini yang perlu Mingyu sadari. Kalimat itu adalah benar-benar kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari bibir _cherry_ Wonwoo-nya. Setelah Wonwoo mengatakan itu, ia benar-benar tertidur. Ia tidur bahkan tidur untuk selamanya.

" _Aku dimana?"_ _Pria_ _itu membuka matanya, seakan ia berada pada dimensi lain._

 _Ruang gelap dan sedikit berguncang tepat seperti pada lorong antar waktu._ _Pria_ _itu berbalik. Matanya menangkap sosok menyenangkan yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi ataupun pandangannya saat hujan._

 _"Woozi.."_

 _"Kau harus pergi dengan tenang, Wonwoo. Tanpa suara erangan sedikitpun. Bersediakah kau pergi?" Sosok itu buka suara, ia kembali tersenyum._

 _"Tapi Mingyu.."_

 _"Sebelumnya. Tataplah mataku, Wonwoo." Bagai hipnotis, Wonwoo menurut._

 _Dari mata Woozi ia melihat apa yang tak ia lihat di kehidupannya dulu._

 _"Setidaknya kau sudah lihat semuanya. Sesuatu yang tak kau ketahui dalam hidupmu. Di ujung hidupmu. Kau baru tahu itu, Wonwoo. Ikut bersamaku, kau hanya perlu tenang." Woozi menggenggam lembut tangan Wonwoo, langsung rasa tenang dan percaya menyelimuti Wonwoo._

 _Ya.. percaya saja pada takdir, Wonwoo._

* * *

Memori yang takkan terlupakan. Ia bahkan tak membiarkan siapapun memisahkannya dengan kekasihnya. Ia tak akan membiarkan Wonwoo pergi. Dia kembali pada masa kelam. Setiap malam berdiam diri. Tanpa kekasihnya. Tanpa Wonwoo.

Matanya memerah, ia berkedip lalu menghela nafas berat. Bulir bening yang tanpa diminta terbentuk di sudut matanya. Tak dapat fokus. Hanya prianya yang ia pikirkan. Di pikirannya terganjal pertanyaan lama yang terdiam tanpa jawaban.

' _Kenapa tak kau katakan jika kau seorang Penderita Amnesia Anterograde? Kenapa kau biarkan penyakit itu memilikimu hidup dan mati? Dan bahkan merenggutmu sebelum kau ku miliki sepenuhya?'_

Dadanya berdenyut setiap ia menyadari fakta yang terjadi pada kenyataan cintanya. Dan tentu semua yang terjadi berhasil mengguncang perasaan dan kejiwaannya. Ada yang salah. Ya, benar-benar salah. Harusnya prianya tak meninggalkannya. Harusnya ia tak meratapi nasib sialnya ini sendirian. Seharusnya pria itu masih menggenggam tangannya. Harusnya ia tak sendiri.

"Kau tak sendiri..." Bisikan laknat penyentuh jiwa prianya yang tadi malam tepat menghantuinya dan menceritakan semuanya.

Hujan, hujan lagi. Selalu saat kedatangan sosok itu. Anehnya sosok itu selalu tersenyum manis.

Mingyu hanya menoleh sedikit. Kemudian kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam dengan helai rambutnya terjuntai menutupi sisi basah pipinya. Bahunya bergetar memberi tanda bahwa ia menahan tangisnya. Kemudian air matanya menetes membasahi seprai putihnya.

Woozi salah! Mulai detik ini dan seterusnya ia akan sendiri kemudian terpuruk. Kehidupan tanpa belaian dan suara lembut yang dulu senantiasa di sisinya. Dan kesialan terbesarnya. Ia tak punya penghangat perasaan dan jiwanya lagi. Ia tak punya seorang pelipurlaranya lagi. Prianya menghilang. Pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari jangkauan.

" _Mingyu, aku suka semua baju hasil desain mu. Kau seorang designer hebat." Wonwoo berjingkrak bahagia, ia berlari berkeliling menyentuh satu persatu baju hasil desain Mingyu._

" _Kau berlebihan, sayang. Aku tak sehebat itu jika kau tak di sisiku." Mingyu menatap lekat mata rubah Wonwoo._

" _Tidak.. ahh, lihat yang putih ini. Tuxedo yang indah. Aku akan manis menggunakannya. Benarkan, Mingyu?"_

Ingatannya melayang. Ia berdiri dan menegakkan badannya. Ia tak mungkin lupakan itu semua. Ia melangkah. Seketika ia terisak lagi saat pandangannya bertemu dengan tatapan kosong yang terpancar dari mata prianya yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Mingyu kembali meremas dadanya sendiri, dada yang berdenyut sangat sakit. Kakinya melangkah pelan mendatangi tubuh prianya.

"Kau benar. Kau manis, sayang." Tangannya menyentuh lembut pipi kekasihnya.

"Kau gila, Kim Mingyu." Sosok putih yang sedari tadi mengikuti langkah Mingyu buka suara dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Kau benar, Woozi! Ya, aku gila! Kenapa kau rebut ia dariku?!" Mingyu berteriak dengan suara serak.

"Itu yang disebut takdir. Kau juga punya takdir, Mingyu." Seolah tak terjadi apapun, ia sangat tenang.

Mingyu mencium lembut pucuk tangan prianya. Ia menyentuh dan merapikan rambut hitam Wonwoo yang masih menatapnya kosong. Memang benar ia gila. Wonwoo tak ia makamkan. Ia khusus mewujudkan sesuatu yang satu-satunya ia anggap sebagai pemberian terlambatnya untuk kekasihnya. Tepat di depannya sang kekasih yang ia awetkan berdiri dengan penopang besi hasil kerjanya. Di buatnya prianya berdiri tegak dan anggun dengan balutan tuxedo putih yang dahulu menjadi kegemaran prianya. Tepat seperti patung peraga pakaian. Kaku, dingin, dan diam. Namun itu tak akan mengurangi cintanya. Ia mencium lembut bibir prianya. Seakan berbagi cinta yang digenangi duka. Tetapi, ia tak bisa lakukan lebih dikala dunia nyata berjaya.

"Sayang…"

Tak ada jawaban dari bisikan yang Mingyu ucapkan. Tidak ada sahutan kala ia memanggil lembut prianya.

"Wonwoo.."

" _Mingyu…" Wonwoo berucap kalem sambil menatap punggung prianya yang masih asik menjahit sebuah jas tuxedo bermode klasik yang terlihat glamor._

" _Hmmm.." Hanya deheman lembut yang Mingyu lontarkan seraya terseyum halus._

" _Kim Mingyu…" Kembali cicitan nama prianya ia sebutkan._

" _Ada apa, sayang?" Akhirnya respon yang ditunggu Wonwoo hadir juga._

" _Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Wonwoo tersenyum menggoda sambil memeluk Mingyu dari belakang._

" _Ya, tentu. Ada apa, Wonwoo?" Mingyu langsung menoleh dan mengusap lembut tangan melingkar Wonwoo._

" _Jika seandainya ada pria yang menggangguku. Apa kau akan marah, sayang?" Wonwoo tersenyum._

 _Mingyu hanya diam mencerna pertanyaan Wonwoo. Pikirannya melayang tentang sesuatu._

" _Mingyu.."_

" _Kim Mingyu… Jawab aku.."_

"Tentu aku akan marah, sayang. Kekasihmu ini orang jahat. Maaf aku tak jujur saat kau tanyakan itu."

"Jangan terus seperti itu, Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo sedih melihat mu." Berbalik dengan kata-katanya, Woozi tetap terseyum.

"Kau.. aku lebih sedih, Woozi!" Mingyu kembali berteriak serak, sedangkan Woozi masih tersenyum.

"Kau! Woozi! Pergi!" Mingyu memukul beringas dadanya sendiri yang terasa berdenyut lagi.

Tepat setelah teriakan itu Woozi pergi dan menghilang bersama dengan berhentinya hujan. Mingyu rasa air matanya telah habis detik ini. Menangisi kematian prianya membuat tubuhnya terasa lumpuh. Walau ia telah menyadari apa yang ia lihat, ia tetap tidak akan bisa bangkit dari kesedihannya. Membayangkan kematian pria pujaannya. Ada segumpal rasa sedih yang sangat menyesakkan dada Mingyu. Tapi tak tahu mengapa pria itu tak bisa mengespresikan rasa sakitnya selain menangis. Hal seperti ini sama dengan bunuh diri, serasa menusuk dada sendiri. Ia terduduk dan matanya menatap kembali tubuh kaku prianya. Jiwa Mingyu tersentak, rasanya ia ikut mati rasa. Lidahnya yang dari tadi menahan isakan kini mulai bergetar. Ia hanya bisa diam dan kembali meneteskan air mata. Ia bangkit. Mingyu menelan ludahnya sendiri sambil terus menangis dalam diam. Ia menunduk tak mau menatap prianya untuk sementara. Ia kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Menenangkan dirinya.

 _Tampak dua orang berjalan beriringan di koridor gereja dengan tangan saling terpaut. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama menatap altar yang baru saja memberikan bimbingan doa kebahagiaan._

" _Mingyu, kapan kita akan menikah?" tanya Wonwoo manja._

" _Menikah?" Mingyu tercengang menatap wajah prianya._

" _Sebegitu ingin kah kau menikah denganku?" Mingyu kembali bertanya._

" _Sangat! Aku selalu membayangkan kita dengan bahagia mengikat janji di atas altar."_

" _Benarkah?" Mingyu tertawa pelan seraya mengacak lembut rambut prianya._

" _Ya.. Saat itu akan menjadi saat terbaik dalam hidupku." Wonwoo tersenyum._

" _Kau salah sayang. Dalam hidup kita." Mingyu meralat ucapan Wonwoo._

" _Ya. Saranghae, Kim Mingyu.."_

Mingyu terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia terlonjak kaget. Mimpi tentang Wonwoo menghantuinya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit. Semua tentang Wonwoo selalu membuatnya begitu ketakutan. Ketakutan yang berujung kekecewaan. Mingyu memandangi sisi kosong tempat tidurnya. Tentu tak ada Wonwoo yang berbaring di sana. Biasanya, Wonwoo akan bangun lebih awal dan memberinya kecupan selamat pagi yang menjadi alarm paginya. Tapi mengingat kecupan itu membuat dada Mingyu kembali berdenyut sakit. Matanya kembali terselimuti air mata. Ia bangkit dan berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi. Setelahnya Mingyu menggeledah isi lemarinya dengan tidak sabaran. Matanya menangkap setelan tuxedo glamor hasil desain-nya dan memakainya. Ia terlihat sangat tampan. Kemudian ia kembali mengejar langkahnya pada sebuah lemari kecil. Ia mendapat botol bening yang sudah sangat lama ia simpan. Sebelum ia pergi, tinggal persiapan akhir. Langkahnya menuju prianya. Kemudian diraupnya tubuh kurus prianya pada gendongannya. Dan ia berjalan cepat.

Mingyu mengambil langkah cepat menyusuri jalanan kota London yang lumayan ramai. Kembali turun hujan dihari yang harusnya cepat berlalu ini.

"Sial." Mingyu mengumpat kecil saat matanya menangkap sosok putih yang senantiasa dengan senyumnya.

"Kau gila, Mingyu.." Woozi berujar di antara langkah terburu Mingyu.

" _Tsk_.." Mingyu mendecih kecil seakan mengejek ucapan Woozi.

Langkah panjang-panjang yang ia ambil membuatnya sampai di gereja. Tiba-tiba lutut Mingyu bergetar saat ia berjalan menyusuri altar gereja. Ia menarik sebuah kursi pendek di sela gendongannya. Ada perasaan aneh yang menghantuinya, entah itu bahagia atau takut. Yang jelas semua bercampur menjadi satu. Namun ia tak peduli itu semua, ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Hingga akhirnya ia berada di altar dengan prianya yang ia dudukan pada kursi di sebelahnya. Perlahan Mingyu menekuk lututnya dan duduk tersungkur di sebelah kursi Wonwoo. Tangannya merogoh kantong celananya. Dan ia menemukan botol kecil yang ia bawa tadi. Tanpa ragu Mingyu meminum isi botol tersebut. Ia berdecih saat papila lidahnya bereaksi dengan rasa aneh cairan yang baru saja ia minum. Ia tersenyum tipis menatapi prianya yang terduduk manis di sebelahnya.

"Kau benar-benar gila, Mingyu." Woozi yang sedari tadi membuntuti seluruh kegiatan gila Mingyu akhirnya buka suara.

"Diam kau, biadab." Terdengar nada marah dari suara Mingyu.

"Demi nama Tuhan. Saya, Kim Mingyu menerima Jeon Wonwoo menjadi satu-satunya pasangan dalam hidup dengan pernikahan yang sah. Untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan.. _akh_.." Tiba-tiba janji itu terputus saat Mingyu merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat menghujam dadanya.

"Sejak hari ini dan seterusnya.. _akh_.. Dalam suka maupun duka.. _ssh_.. Diwaktu sakit atau sehat untuk dikasihi.. dan.. dipertahankan.." Ia merintih kesakitan dengan nafas terputus-putus.

Tanpa ia sadari keringat dingin telah menyelimuti tubuh jakungnya.

"Aku mengucapkan janji setiaku.. _AKH!_ " Mingyu jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai altar yang dingin, ia menangkup dadanya yang terus berdenyut sakit dan terus merintih kesakitan.

Sedikit lagi, Kim Mingyu. Mingyu menatap sosok putih yang mengangkat tangannya seperti mengendalikan sebuah nyawa. Ia sadar, nyawanya kini tengah dikendalikan Woozi.  
"Tunggu.." ucap Mingyu tanpa suara.

"Sebelum mati. Harus ada penderitaan, Kim Mingyu." Woozi tersenyum manis-lagi.

Di saat Mingyu merasakan masa sekaratnya, bulir bening pun meluncur dari sudut matanya. Mulutnya yang terus menganga terus mencoba untuk mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dalam janji setianya. Seiring waktu berlalu, rasa sakitnya mulai hilang menyita sisa kekuatan dan kesadarannya. Dadanya yang memburu kini kembang kempis dengan tempo cukup beraturan. Maniknya menatap prianya lalu tersenyum. Ia menghela nafas, matanya yang terasa berat memaksanya untuk terpejam. Namun jiwanya terus menyemangatinya untuk mengucapkan kalimat terakhir di detik-detik terakhirnya. Ini janjinya..

"Aku mengucapkan janji setiaku.. kepadamu.."

Tubuh itu akhirnya tergeletak tanpa jiwa di atas altar. Ia yang tadinya berjuang mengucapkan janji sucinya kini hanya mampu terdiam menatapi raganya. Ia bangkit dan menatap raga Wonwoo. Karena sosok Wonwoo lah ia menjadi nekat mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menenggak racun sianida. Semua Mingyu lakukan untuk Wonwoo. Untuk cintanya.

 _Terasa sesuatu menariknya pergi. Woozi. Ia membawa ruh Mingyu pergi. Ini yang Mingyu tunggu. Entah ia bertemu Wonwoo di surga ataupun tidak. Itu lebih baik dibanding ia hidup tanpa Wonwoo. Ia berada pada lorong aneh dan bumi serasa berguncang._

 _"Mingyu, terima kasih menyelamatkan ku dari Jungkook malam itu."_

 _Suara tak asing bagi Mingyu. Ia berbalik. Wonwoo, Wonwoo di depannya. Ia menatap tak percaya dan menoleh pada woozi yang setia pada senyumannya. Sosok putih itu mengangguk seakan tahu semua kebingungan yang Mingyu alami._

 _"Terima kasih, telah membuatku menjadi satu-satunya milikmu. Saranghae, Mingyu.."_

 _Mingyu mengangguk pasti. Ia mengayunkan langkahnya, menyentuh surai Wonwoo. Matanya meredup dan bibirnya tersenyum. Didekatkannya wajahnya pada wajah Wonwoo._

 _"Aku merindukanmu, Jeon Wonwoo.." Mingyu menautkan bibirnya pada bibir manis pria yang dirindukannya._

.

FIN

.

Hello~~ 8ter nyepam FF!^^

Ini FF yang amburadul dan alur kecepatan! Ceritanya ini FF dulu kebentuk gara-gara event FF. Dan original pairingnya itu dulu bukan Meanie. Dulu itu Mingyu itu Leo, Wonwoo OC, dan Woozi itu Kyuhyun. Alur yang kecepetan dan cerita yang agak dipaksakan. Itu semua gara-gara tuntutan syarat dan ketentuan penulisan. Harus space brapa, berapa pages, dll. Yang pasti 8ter cuma sayang aja kalau FF ini gak kepublish. Yah meskipun kalau dilihat ini harusnya chapter. Tapi ya sudah lah, terlalu lelah untuk chapter. Honey Boo aja belum selesai.

Okay, makasih buat yang mau baca. Jangan lupa review, dan krisar 8ter terima.^^


End file.
